


Clé de Voûte (version française)

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Study, Gen, Insomnia, Internal Monologue, Panic Attacks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-translation, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Tout est allé si mal auparavant, il ne peut pas se permettre que les choses soient encore pire.Quel dommage que son esprit soit devenu insomniaque, incapable de dormir, envahi par des nuages noirs de pensées négatives et de "et si".Si on enlève la clé de voûte, tout s'effondre. C'est pour cela que quelqu'un doit garder les engrenages en place, et ce sera lui.Sauf que ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses devraient se passer.[Original English version linked inside]





	Clé de Voûte (version française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clé de Voûte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811298) by [TheDarkFlygon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon). 



> Il m'arrive parfois de traduire mes propres travaux, et comme j'ai finalement beaucoup aimé écrire Clé de Voûte (malgré le stress que c'était d'écrire Iori pour la première fois dans un scénario si particulier), j'ai fini par avoir envie de lui donner une traduction dans ma langue maternelle.  
> Cette traduction n'est pas basée sur la version française officielle de Crunchyroll, pour simple cause que je trouve certains choix de traduction discutables (à commencer par Tsumugi vouvoyant Iori, j'ai vraiment un problème avec ça que je ne saurais nommer). Cette version prend donc ses libertés mais j'ai tout de même supprimer les honorifiques japonais parce que, vraiment, ça n'a rien à faire dans une traduction littéraire comme j'ai cherché à le faire.  
> Cette version est d'ailleurs un peu améliorée par rapport à la version d'origine, puisque j'ai eu l'occasion d'y corriger deux-trois trucs qui ne m'allaient pas. 
> 
> ENGLISH READERS  
> I know it's unusual of me to post something in French, but you may have already read it. In case you haven't, well, the link is there for you.

Le plan était simple : gérer les examens la journée, gérer les affaires d’idole après coup, trouver un peu de temps pour les cours et pour les devoirs le soir, dormir, recommencer. C’était plutôt facile. Tout était une question de savoir équilibrer les choses correctement. Rien qu’il ne pouvait pas, ne ferait pas, ne pourrait pas faire, en somme.

Et quand bien même cela avait marché jusque-là, tout est tombé en morceaux quand il a fait de l’insomnie.

 

Les huit heures de sommeil étaient essentielles au plan. Grâce à elles, il pouvait avoir assez d’énergie pour accomplir, aussi facilement que toujours, tout ce qu’il devait faire. Tout le monde comptait sur lui, des membres de son groupe à leur manager.

Mais s’il ne pouvait pas avoir ce dont il avait besoin, tout s’effondrerait, et il ne pouvait supporter l’échec. Pas après la catastrophe du _Music Festa_. Il devait tenir, juste pour pouvoir prouver (probablement à lui-même, mais aussi à tous les autres) qu’il avait tout sous contrôle quand, en fait, c’était de moins en moins le cas.

 

Ils devaient s’occuper de l’émission web alors que les examens se finissaient. C’est tout ce à quoi il peut penser, sur son lit : il sait qu’il a réussi aux examens, mais il est… inquiet pour l’émission. Les autres passent leur temps à tout faire dérailler, de révéler ce qui est prévu pour la fin d’émission à se narguer jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux explose. Heureusement, il n’a jamais explosé.

Il roule. Ce n’est pas le moment de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ce qui l’inquiète, c’est qu’il a vu son sommeil diminuer jour après jour. C’est allé de huit, à sept, à six, à quelques heures à peine, à ce soir. Pas sommeil. Il est parti pour une nuit sans sommeil.

 

Trois heures du matin. Il est toujours debout et actif. Peut-être qu’il devrait aller dehors, prendre un peu l’air et revenir. Peut-être qu’une promenade va l’aider. C’est décidé. Il remet des vêtements casuels, rapidement, et fait son chemin dans le dortoir, dans un silence presque complet.

Dehors est vide. Désert. Froid. La température est, après tout, la seule chose que dehors n’a pas en commun avec sa chambre. Il marche dans les rues illuminées, attendant que quelque chose se passe pour qu’il puisse retrouver le sommeil. Il se sent fatigué, si ce n’est franchement épuisé, mais si son esprit est ailleurs et que son cœur se remplit de panique, l’épuisement n’arrangera rien du tout.

 

C’est là le problème. Des pensées noires, couvrant son cerveau et sa capacité à penser correctement. Il sait que son rythme est brisé sans espoir d’être réparé à temps pour les prochaines émissions. C’est comme si, dès que quelqu’un dérape du script qu’il a aidé à écrire, il perd des minutes de sommeil dont il a, contre tout attente, plus besoin que d’esprit d’équipe et de peu importe ce que font les groupes d’idoles pour rester soudés.

Il sait qu’il ne va pas éviter celle-là parce qu’ils ne sont que trois sur scène. Nanase, son frère et lui. Tous les autres sont déchirés entre des auditions, MEZZO" et des tournages. Et c’est bien, parce que le groupe a besoin d’étendre ses perspectives avant qu’ils ne puissent débuter tous ensemble, à sept, comme c’était convenu depuis le début.

Ce qui ne va pas, c’est le fait qu’il soit maintenant insomniaque.

 

Il retire ça. Il y a quelque chose d’autre qui ne va pas chez lui et qui va à l’encontre de ses scripts, de ses plans et de ses emplois du temps. Un sentiment de… faiblesse. Au moins, ce n’est pas une toux ou un rhume. C’est la seule chose qui pourrait être pire. Il ne peut pas être malade. Il est à peine malade de toute façon, et tandis que sa suite parfaite d’actes parfaits a été brisée par son propre échec, il compte bien garder son historique de maladies droit avec aucune. Rien.

Est-ce qu’il sait ce que c’est, au moins, la sensation de la maladie ? Il a déjà vu son frère malade avant. C’est comme ça qu’il sait ce que ça fait chez les autres personnes. Il y a une différence entre les maladies ordinaires qu’il voit autour de lui et l’état de Nanase. Ça aussi, il en est sûr. Et ce dont il est sûr aussi, c’est à quel point les choses pourraient devenir dangereuses si sa santé venait à le laisser tomber.

 

Il doit soigner cette insomnie, mais il n’a pas réussi à trouver de somnifères dans le dortoir, et il n’a clairement pas assez de temps à perdre pour aller en acheter à la pharmacie. Pile quand il doit être parfait, parce que le spectacle doit continuer, c’est comme si son corps a décidé de ne pas obéir. Il ignore ce qui est en jeu, et il déteste ça. Un échec, pas deux. Une déception, pas deux. Ce qui fait que l’échec est accepté par les autres, c’est que l’on peut et que l’on s’attend à ce qu’on répare ses erreurs.

L’insomnie ne répare rien. Ça brise tout ce qu’il construit. Ça montre à quel point c’est facile de casser quelque chose, aussi finement construite qu’elle puisse être.

 

Remédier à un problème nécessite aussi de savoir d’où ce problème vient. Il ne peut pas dire qu’il ne sait pas d’où ça aurait pu provenir : devoir jongler entre le groupe et le lycée, tout en dirigeant tout le spectacle dans l’ombre avec ou à travers la manager, tout en devant être l’élément solide d’entre eux. Ce n’était pas supposé être aussi stressant. Pourquoi c’est aussi stressant, d’ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se morfond là-dessus, errant désespérément dans les rues en pleine nuit comme si ça allait arranger quoique ce soit, dont son insomnie ?

Il se demande comment personne n’a remarqué ses cernes. Ou, du moins, comment personne n’a remarqué le maquillage qu’il utilise pour essayer de rattraper ce dérapage. Peut-être qu’il est si bon que ça en maquillage aussi. Ou peut-être que personne n’a eu ni le temps, ni assez d’attention pour remarquer un si petit détail. Peut-être que ça complimente ses cheveux, ou ses yeux. Il a toujours été… morne comparé aux autres.

 

Oui, il a toujours… ce type. Le type auquel personne n’a vraiment envie de parler, parce qu’il est dur et presque toxique, mais à qui tout le monde doit un jour demander quelque chose parce qu’il est bon en organisation, bon en gestion, bon en cours et bon en sport. C’est comme ça qu’il a intégré le conseil de vie lycéenne, dans son ancien lycée. Clairement, ce n’était ni pour son charisme, ni pour sa personnalité.

Et, dans son groupe, c’est pareil. Tout le monde brille par eux-mêmes et dans le groupe de la même façon, avec des personnalités colorées pour compléter le tout. Si on se concentre sur lui, c’est parce qu’il est associé au nettement plus coloré et attachant Nanase. Il ne peut pas prétendre ne pas admirer Nanase : sa voix est leur meilleure arme, son innocence et son énergie sans fin font briller les yeux de tous, une étoile filante sur scène.

 

Non, il est juste un pilier. Il n’y a rien d’exceptionnel chez lui quant à ses performances d’idole. Il est moyen en chant, moyen en danse, moyen en cohésion d’équipe. Il est juste moyen. Un engrenage nécessaire dans la machine complexe qu’est IDOLiSH7, bien sûr, mais pas ce qui brille le plus. Il est l’engrenage caché. Bien sûr, il fait tout juste bien, comme toujours, sans trop de difficulté. C’est pourquoi, contrairement à son frère qui travaille le plus durement possible pour trouver sa place dans le groupe et sa valeur en tant qu’idole, il a le temps de s’inquiéter pour Nanase et pour des scripts.

Bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce que son rôle ne brille pas qu’il n’est pas nécessaire à la machine. Déraillerait-il, l’organisation dans son entièreté s’effondrerait. Il ne veut pas montrer ses faces inférieures à ses compagnons. Une fois était plus qu’assez. Un moment fondateur de personnage pour tous, dont lui, parce qu’il a alors mis à plat sa pire peur.

L’échec.

 

C’était tout nouveau pour lui, le sentiment d’avoir fait quelque chose de la mauvaise façon, brisant des rêves, réduisant des espoirs en éclats. Il voulait disparaître, partir pour toujours, ne jamais être revu. Mais ils l’ont rattrapé. Lui ont dit que ce n’était pas sa faute, quand ça l’était. C’était entièrement sa faute, et il ne pouvait que se blâmer pour ça. C’était dur pour lui de penser qu’il pouvait être pardonné pour ça. A cause de ça, à cause de lui, il avait mis leur situation en crise tandis que tout le monde essayait de son mieux pour combler un début de carrière reporté. Ils essaient encore d’en sortir.

Tout ça, à cause de lui.

 

Il est finalement de retour au dortoir. Il est quatre heures du matin, et il n’a toujours pas envie de dormir. Il est anxieux. Il n’est pas anxieux, d’habitude. Les examens ne lui font pas peur. Être une idole ne devrait pas lui faire peur, mais ses peurs l’ont rattrapé. Des peurs dont il ignorait l’existence dans un premier temps. Des peurs qui ont émergé de la réalisation que les choses pouvaient aller très loin s’il se ratait.

Et c’est pourquoi il a décidé de ne laisser tomber personne, en commençant par lui-même.

 

 

Samedi, huit heures du matin. Il n’est pas trop tôt pour sortir de sa chambre et aller dans la cuisine, juste pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n’a pas si faim que ça, mais tout comme il ne dort pas pour le plaisir de dormir, il mange parce qu’il a besoin d’énergie, l’énergie que le sommeil ne veut pas lui donner. Le petit déjeuner sera léger et efficace, comme ça devrait l’être, parce qu’il n’a pas le temps d’être léthargique. Même s’il se sent un peu léthargique…

Comme tout le monde, il s’est senti fatigué auparavant dans sa vie, mais pas à ce point. C’est entièrement parce que son rythme a été brisé par une sorte de mal dont l’échappée n’est pas claire. Il doit trouver un chemin pour en sortir, mais il a besoin d’y réfléchir, et pour l’instant, il a autre chose à l’esprit, y compris une sensation de battement. Il devra à nouveau rechercher des médicaments.

 

Problème : tandis que presque tout le monde est déjà sorti, son frère est encore dans le dortoir, et là maintenant tout de suite, il est en train d’arriver dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner lui aussi. Et il a oublié de mettre quelque chose pour masquer ses cernes. Il doit trouver une excuse, au cas-où il demande… Il détesterait lui mentir, mais si c’est nécessaire, alors il le fera.

« Ah, salut, Iori ! Son frère lui parle dès qu’il le repère. Je m’attendais pas à ce que tu t’lèves si tard.

-Bonjour, sa voix semble avoir du mal à sortir de sa gorge, grand frère.

-Prêt pour ce soir ? On est quatre de moins, mais j’suis sûr qu’on fera un truc super et amusant pour nos fans à regarder !

-Bien sûr. » 

 

Mitsuki prend un bol et quelques céréales, se sert du jus d’orange et s’assoit devant lui. Son expression joyeuse s’acidifie.

« Hey, il regarde les yeux de son cadet, t’as pas l’air si bien que ça, nan ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, grand frère.

Des sourcils orange se froncent.

-Enfin, tu mens à ton frérot, maintenant ? Ça t’ressemble pas.

-J’accorde une attention optimale à ma santé. Ce serait amateur de ma part de ne pas le faire. »

Avant que son frère ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il sort de table, lui lance un rapide « je dois voir la manager » et s’en va. Des cris à propos de ses céréales non finies (elles lui donnaient presque la nausée à regarder…) lui font penser qu’il devrait se dépêcher d’aller dans la salle de bain, ou à un endroit où il peut s’enfermer parce que Mitsuki trouvera toujours une façon de le retrouver. Il est génial à ce point.

 

Sa chance est extraordinaire quand il entend Rokuya et Nanase entrer dans la pièce. Ils lui donnent une diversion pour qu’il puisse au moins aller cacher ses cernes des yeux de tout le monde. Inquiéter les gens fera s’effondrer les engrenages. Et il ne veut pas que les engrenages déraillent et ne ruinent la machinerie. C’est pour ça qu’il doit rester fort, tête levée, comme s’il n’était pas insomniaque. Se laver le visage rendra tout meilleur. Mettre du maquillage rendra tout meilleur.

Il en met en-dessous de ses yeux, l’estompe, mais ça reste. L’obscurité reste, à moitié cachée sous une couche de produits couleur chair. Ses yeux essaient de se fermer tous seuls, mais il les force à rester ouverts. Il ne reculera pas. Un échec, pas deux.

 

Quand il revient dans la salle parce qu’il y a une émission ce soir et tout ça, ses fidèles compagnons ont été réduits à Nanase et son frère. Le moins il y a de gens, le moins il y en a à convaincre. Leur manager arrive peu de temps après dans la pièce, gazouillant à propos du plan pour aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui est une matinée d’entraînement (à trois, ça va être une tâche ardue, n’est-ce pas) et une après-midi de diffusion de leur émission sur Internet.

Au moins, elle ne semble pas remarquer ce qui n’irait pas chez n’importe lequel d’entre eux, dont lui. Bien, parce qu’il commence à se sentir un peu bizarre. Il a la tête qui tourne un peu. Il repère son frère le fixant, en colère, inquiet. Il doit être rassuré, et sans se le demander, il a décidé de le faire.

 

 

« Bienvenue à _Une Soirée avec les IDOLiSH7_ ! Je suis Riku Nanase, et je suis très content de vous retrouver une fois encore ! »

L’émission s’ouvre sur eux trois, assis sur ces sièges familiers, souriant à la caméra et à leur manager tenant des pancartes avec le sourire. Enfin, aussi souriant qu’il puisse naturellement l’être. Un petit sourire en coin suffit : Nanase et son frère vont être sous les projecteurs pendant toute l’émission de toute façon.

« Je suis Mitsuki Izumi ! J’espère que vous avez tous eu une super journée !

-Et je suis Iori Izumi. »

 

Une fois de plus, ils dérivent très vite du script. Ils lancent des informations de fin d’émission comme si c’était des bonbons pas chers donnés à des enfants. C’est des rires, des gloussements, et il se retient de crier parce qu’il sait que ça sortira plus faible que d’habitude. Il essaie d’interagir avec eux, juste pour que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit. Ça… ne fonctionne pas si bien que ça : son ouïe est en train de s’étouffer.

Ce n’est pas comme ça que c’était censé être. Il est censé être proactif, même si c’est après eux deux. Il n’arrive pas à les rattraper, il se sent même à bout de souffle. Sa respiration s’accélère, comme s’il en perdait le contrôle. Il ne peut pas paniquer, mais il est vraiment en train de se demander ce qu’il pourrait bien faire. Le tournis ne veut plus s’arrêter, maintenant.

 

Alors que Nanase parlotte joyeusement à propos des commentaires et que son frère regarde l’écran de l’ordinateur portable avec un grand sourire, il essaie de s’empêcher de s’endormir. Ou de s’évanouir. Il n’est pas sûr s’il est en train de perdre connaissance ou si c’est juste son insomnie qui est en train de se volatiliser. Les nœuds dans son ventre et dans sa gorge se resserrent d’autant plus.

L’obscurité ronge son champ de vision. Pire encore que de ne pas comprendre puis de se rendre compte de son échec alors qu’il est en train de se produire est de le voir arriver vers lui. Il sait qu’il ne peut plus faire grand-chose, et c’est le pire des sentiments. Non seulement il est en train d’échouer : tout le monde peut le remarquer, lui le premier, alors qu’il ne contrôle plus rien à propos de l’émission, de son apparence, de son comportement. Ce n’est pas comme ça que c’était censé être.

 

Il était supposé tout garder sous contrôle, prendre sur lui-même pour réussir.

A la place, il est juste en train d’échouer et veut juste enterrer son visage dans ses mains.

 

Il se sent soudainement très mal. Ce n’est pas le sommeil venant vers lui, c’est sa conscience quittant son corps. Il ne peut pas s’évanouir sur scène. Ce n’est pas professionnel. Ce n’est pas ce qui est supposé se passer. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Ce n’est pas scripté. Ce n’est pas correct.

Il veut partir, disparaître, mourir, se volatiliser en un instant, ne plus jamais être revu, parce qu’il sait que ça vient vers lui malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

La scène n’est à présent rien de plus que de brillantes, brûlantes bavures de couleur autour de lui, tournant et tournant. Il y a des palpitations dans toute sa tête. Ce n’est pas supposé arriver. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça devrait être. Il ne devrait pas être sur le point de s’évanouir.

 

Une silhouette orange rentre dans son cadre flou. Ses bras sont tenus par quelque chose, probablement des mains.

« Iori ! Iori, réponds-moi !! Bordel, dis quelque chose, n’importe quoi !!

-Grand… grand frère…

Sa voix s’est tamisée. Il est difficile de parler quand il est déjà difficile de respirer.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous…

Une tâche rouge, Nanase présume-t-il, rentre dans le cadre à son tour.

-Manager, arrête la caméra s’il-te-plaît !! Il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec Iori !!

Ce n’était pas comme ça que c’était censé se passer…

 

Ce n’était pas supposé être comme ça…

Ce n’était pas dans le script…

Ce n’était pas la fin que c’était censé avoir…

 

Il y a des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux sur son visage. Il entend leur manager gesticuler, paniquer, avant de crier des stops, courant vers eux sur ses petits talons. Il n’a pas envie qu’ils le fixent comme s’il était en train de mourir. Il n’est pas en train de mourir. Il est juste un peu mal en point…

-Qu’est-ce qui va pas, Iori ?! demande Nanase en hurlant comme pour être certain qu’il allait l’entendre

-J’appelle un médecin ! Riku, Mitsuki, occupez-vous de Iori en attendant !

 

Les yeux de son frère pèsent sur lui. Il n’a pas besoin de les distinguer pour le savoir. La forte emprise est assez. Le son de talons réapparaît, juste pour s’enfoncer dans le silence à nouveau…

-Je… Je…

C’est comme si ça ne pouvait même pas sortir de sa bouche.

-J’sais pas…

 

Il aimerait voir leurs visages, là maintenant.

-J’savais que quelque chose clochait, grogne Mitsuki, s’accrochant aux fragments restants de la conscience de son frère.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

-J’en sais rien du tout, Riku, la voix se fond malgré son ton criard, mais il a jamais fait un truc pareil !

Des mains dans son dos. Celles de Nanase, pour sûr, pendant qu’il sent quelque chose sur son front. Il a presque l’impression de ne plus rien toucher.

-Il a d’la fièvre !

 

Le ton horrifié dans la voix de Mitsuki est presque celui d’un autre. Il ne l’a jamais entendu crier avec une telle peur.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, Iori ? T’insistais pour qu’on soit au courant d’la maladie de Riku, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit ?!

C’est comme s’il mettait sur le même plan une circonstance chronique qui pouvait causer la perte du groupe autant qu’une petite, quoiqu’étrange, occurrence.

-J’s’vais pas qu’j’étais… malade…" coule de sa bouche. Ce n’est même pas une vraie réponse.

 

Il s’étouffe sur un sanglot. C’en est trop. La caméra a arrêté de tourner, et il a son frère et son ami le regardant comme s’il était en train de rendre l’âme. Les sanglots font place à la toux. Il ne peut plus respirer. Il a un mal de tête incessant. Il ne peut même plus les regarder correctement tous les deux, à la fois de honte et à cause de difficultés physiques. De difficultés techniques.

 

« C’était pas censé arriver… J’suis désolé…

-Iori…

La voix de Nanase se perd, douce, presque adoucissante. L’étoile filante qu’il aimerait voir dans son ciel de nuages noirs.

-Comme ça, ‘c’était pas censé arriver’ ? demande son frère avec un peu moins d’impulsion. Qu’est-ce qui était pas censé arriver ?

-Ça…

Il n’arrête pas de s’étouffer, ça lui fait mal à la gorge.

-Ça… J’suis supposé… faire tout ça parfaitement… Mais je… je…

Il ferme fort les yeux. Il ne veut voir que les ténèbres et entendre le silence.

-J’ai tout raté…! Je… j’arrive même plus à dormir…

 

Son frère déglutit, l’arrache des mains de Nanase et le serre contre lui.

-Idiot ! T’aurais dû nous l’dire… T’es probablement en train de t’dire qu’tu peux rien rater à cause de la dernière fois, et ça t’as rattrapé, non ?

Il hoche simplement la tête.

-C’est débile, tout le monde se rate de temps à autre. Même toi, Iori. Tu d’vrais pas t’rendre malade pour être parfait, parce que personne est parfait, tu sais.

-M-mais… J’ai fait ça en direct… et…

-Tu d’vrais pas t’en inquiéter. Ça ira. Calme-toi, personne va t’engueuler parce que tu t’sens pas bien. Dis-le-nous juste, la prochaine fois."

 

Ses yeux se ferment sans prévenir, et il peut enfin voir ces ténèbres bienvenues.

 

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’a Iori ? demande Tsumugi tandis qu’elle marche vers le septième membre du groupe.

-D’après Mitsuki, c’est surtout un manque de sommeil et trop de stress, répond Riku en pointant dans la direction de la porte avec son pouce. Eh ben, j’savais pas que Iori traversait un truc pareil… »

Le visage de la manager s’assombrit tandis qu’elle regarde le sol.

 

« Par contre, le docteur a dit qu’il irait mieux dans quelques jours. Je suis sûr qu’il ira mieux très vite et qu’il comprendra que c’est pas grave de pas se sentir bien des fois.

-Je l’espère aussi. On peut seulement compter sur le futur et ce qui va arriver, n’est-ce pas ? Je vais aller préparer l’explication pour l’émission coupée avant, et je vais expliquer la situation aux autres…

-Non, manager ! Laisse Mitsuki le faire, s’il-te-plaît ! Je suis sûr qu’il comprend ce qui est passé par la tête de Iori mieux que nous…

Un doux sourire apparait sur le visage de la fille.

-Tu as raison, Riku… Je vais laisser Mitsuki s’en charger. Pour le moment, reprenons le travail et jetons un œil de temps à autre ! »

 

Tsumugi s’en va avec légèreté, laissant Riku seul. Il soupire : c’était vraiment bizarre. Bizarre, et inquiétant, mais la partie inquiétude revient à son ami plus âgé qui doit probablement avoir un stress de grand frère. Il ne peut pas dire qu’il n’est pas familier avec ça, en ayant reçu toute son enfance.

Il n’a pas besoin de jeter un œil dans la chambre pour être sûr que Mitsuki est soit en train de surveiller son frère comme un chien de garde ou en train de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n’est pas grave. Il ira après lui. Il a besoin de voir comment son ami par lui-même.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est à ça que me servent mes cours de version anglaise. Noraj.


End file.
